


Art for "Love Me, Hate Me (But Please Don’t Leave Me)"

by mific



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets together with Kanaya - after a few Vriska detours. Homestuck femslash art (NSFW).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Love Me, Hate Me (But Please Don’t Leave Me)"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamimifk (BatchSan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Me, Hate Me (But Please Don't Leave Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782176) by [Hamimifk (BatchSan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk). 



> Created for Hamimifk's Homestuck story in Tentacle Big Bang 2013. In the course of working on my first foray into Homestuck fandom, I found out there's a tentabulge controversy - who knew? - and realized that at least one flashing gif is mandatory in any Homestuck art project.
> 
> WARNING FOR A RAPIDLY FLASHING GIF UNDER THE FINAL LINK - MIGHT BE VISUALLY TRIGGERING IF YOU'RE AT RISK.
> 
> No other warnings apply.  
> Original digital art - illustrations of scenes and pairings as suggested by Hamimifk.  
> 

 

Banner

 

Rose and Kanaya - the T-rated version

 

Rose and Kanaya - the M-rated version with tentabulge

 

[Rose pinning Vriska - link to the animated gif](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/287743/287743_original.gif)

 (Rose and Vriska weren't naked in this scene in the fic, so I've exercised a little artistic licence here)

 


End file.
